Girl Who Cried Wolf
by BitterSweetImagination
Summary: After a long day, Bigby Wolf returns home only to find a young girl hiding out in front of his building. Red Riding Hood needs his help, her grandmother has been murdered and someone has tried to frame her for it by cursing her with wolf blood making Bigby determined to get to the bottom of it. Bigby/OC
1. Once Upon a Time

Bigby held in a groan of pain as some Mundies walked by him, the fight with the Woodsman had taken a lot out of him and all he wanted was a drink and his bed and he hoped the other Fables would behave just for tonight to give him peace. Getting out his cigarettes, he stopped to light one and gratefully blew out the smoke, the smells of the city not as pungent as they were and for that he was thankful.

The air was cool as he continued his walk to the Woodlands and he stopped and frowned at the gate, there was a strange smell and he looked around; it wasn't anyone he recognized and he knew most of the other Fables smells. The door opened and he looked up to see Beauty give him a surprised look, "Oh Bigby, hello, you're out late."

"So are you," he said, dropping his cigarette and putting it out on the ground; ignoring Beauty's annoyed look, "where are you heading too, so late?"

Beauty shook her head, "I…I can't say right now," she said averting her eyes but then she looked up at him beseechingly "if you see Beast, please don't say anything, please? He worries too much and…I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

Bigby rolled his eyes, "I'm not getting involved in your marriage Beauty, and I won't say anything to Beast."

"Thank you," she shot him a small smile, "when I can, I'll tell you what's going on."

As she walked by him, Bigby got a whiff of her scent and realised that it wasn't Beauty who he had smelt and wondered who else was wandering around Fable town at this time of night. He heard rustling in the bushes and he folded his arms and looked into the darkness. "Don't make me come back there," he warned "come on out now."

There was a soft sigh and then the sound of movement and as the figure of someone walked towards him, his eyes widened as he realised who it was. A young woman with red hair and matching red lips, smaller than himself and wearing a purple lace top with a black leather jacket and jeans with red high heels and matching bag, but the only difference was her eyes. Once green as the forest, they were now an unnatural yellow, much like his when he slipped into his…._other_ form.

"Bigby, it's been a while," she said smiling nervously as she walked in front of him. Her heels echoing in the night.

He nodded and his eyes softened as he took in the light bruising under her eye and a cut on her neck, "What's happened?"

Swallowing hard, she looked behind her and tightened the hold on her bag. "I…I'm in some real trouble Bigby…something bad has happened and-"she pleaded with her eyes "can we talk inside? It's not safe."

"Come on, we can talk in my apartment," the prostitute was meant to be coming around but this was more important, "no one else will be there."

Putting a hand lightly on her back, he walked her inside the building and directed her over to the elevator. "Nice security you have here," she said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at the sleeping guard.

Bigby snorted "Yeah, he's a real vigilante," he glanced over at the mail boxes and felt a little down heartened as he realised he hadn't had any mail for a week, he then looked at the list with all the names of who lived in the building and sighed as he seen his name tag had fallen off. Not a proper one, just a scrap of paper he had put up himself.

"What's wrong?" she asked watching as he bent down to pick up the nametag.

"Damn nametag fell off again," he muttered, sticking it back on, "they haven't given me a proper one yet."

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped in and Bigby hit his floor button, "When did you get into town?" he asked her, "last I heard you were staying away from Fabletown."

"I just got the bus in tonight," she answered him looking terrified and he wondered what had brought her back after all these years, "I was staying away but…." She trailed off and shook her head, not saying anything until they were outside of Bigby's apartment, "I'm sorry for being so cryptic," she said as he unlocked the door "but it's….dangerous for me to talk about it in public."

"Let's just get inside and we can talk," he said gruffly, wanting to know what had happened. His apartment was small, smaller than any other Fables and he was slightly pissed off but he hardly spent any time here at all and he knew Crane would never upgrade him to a bigger place.

"Jeez, and I thought my old place was bad," she said looking around, taking a seat at the small table, "I thought you were the Sheriff?"

"I am," he said opening the cupboard and getting out the bottle of Midas Gold and two glasses, "I just don't get the big fancy apartment like the others." He sat opposite her and poured some into her glass, she smiled her thanks and took a sip of it. "So what's wrong?" he asked her, noticing her tired expression "I don't hear from you in years and you show up like this in the middle of the night."

Sighing she shrugged off her jacket and he saw some deep scratches on her arm, "Even though Snow White and my Grams wanted me to stay, I never felt like this city was home. Everyone keeps thinking of me as a little girl and never took me seriously and it just got to me. I was…stubborn and thought I knew best and that's why I left. I got a job and an apartment and thought I was happy but…that's when it all fell apart."

Bigby lit another cigarette but said nothing, not wanting to interrupt her, "Grams got in touch with me, said it was an emergency and she needed to talk to me right away and when she got there, she started freaking out about this package left on my doorstep. I brought it in and ignored her and opened it and-and…" she let out a shaky breath and looked close to tears, "inside was this… this potion and Grams tried to tear the box off of me and I fought back and it broke and… and…"

Now they were in his apartment, with no other smells, Bigby realised what the smell was and why her eyes were a different colour. "What happened next?" he asked slowly.

"The stuff inside sort of gave out this mist and I breathed it in, and next thing I know I'm lying on the floor and there's these person standing over…Gram's body and laughing and I got up but there wasn't anyone in the room and…and I looked in the mirror and saw I was…a wolf," she met his eyes and looked scared.

"I'm sorry Red," he said sadly.

She shrugged, "It isn't your fault," she said softly "I just freaked out, whoever did this wanted to frame me for Grams murder and I know I didn't do it, there was no blood on me and her throat was slashed…so there was no way-no way…"

Red stopped talking and began to cry as she relived that horrible moment, Bigby not knowing what to do put his hand over hers. "That explains your eye colour," he said gently "did you scratch your arms while you were…."

Nodding, she looked at him again. "I didn't know who else to go to. I need help Bigby and you… you seemed like the only one who would understand my…_condition._ I don't have anyone else to turn too."

"We'll figure this out," he assured her and she smiled weakly at him, "you should get some sleep. You take the bed and I'll sleep on the chair."

"I don't want to kick you out of your bed-"

"Don't be stupid, you need sleep and it won't be the first time I've slept out here," he pointed to the bedroom door, "make yourself comfortable and get some sleep."

Red squeezed his hand and nodded "You're a good guy Bigby, thank you."

He watched her get up and a hundred questions ran through his head. Who would want to frame Red for killing her grandmother? And more importantly, who would want her to become a wolf? She came out of the bedroom with an amused smile and she tilted her head "Thought you said there wouldn't be anyone here?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody is here," he said frowning at her.

Red laughed, "Then care to explain the pig starfished out on your bed?"

It took him a moment to process what she said before he sighed and shook his head, "Fuckin' Colin," he muttered.


	2. Good Mornin' Fabletown

_Claws tearing, jaws ripping and the insatiable taste of blood in her throat. _

_"__No, no, please!" the woman screamed as she approached, "No! No! NO!"_

_Growling she lunged forward and just before she sunk her teeth into her neck, she shook her head and screamed her name._

_"__RED! PLEASE!"_

Jerking awake, Red sat upright in the bed gasping for air as the nightmare continued to run through her mind, her Grams' screams echoing in her ears and her terrified face made her feel terrible. "I didn't kill her," she whispered, her head in her hands, "I didn't…._kill_ her."

"That's good to know."

She looked up to see Colin standing in the doorway looking at her curiously, "Oh hi," she said quietly "I was just-"

"Having a nightmare, I know," the pig said "luckily you weren't whimpering when Bigby was here or else he'd never have left you alone."

Red frowned; Bigby wasn't here? "Where's he gone too?" she asked hesitantly.

"Snow White came to the door, said there was an emergency. That's all I managed to hear in my hiding place," he raised an eyebrow "I'm supposed to be on the Farm."

Red closed her eyes in relief, Bigby hadn't reported her to Crane. She was safe…for now. "Hey, Colin is it? You hungry?" she got up and pulled on her jeans again, "I'm starving."

"Well, I hope you got money," he said walking away, "big bad wolf hasn't gone grocery shopping in weeks."

The thought of going shopping and meeting other Fables at the minute didn't make Red feel comfortable and she sighed, "Know any good takeaways?"

About an hour later her and Colin were sitting on the floor eating some Chinese when Bigby came through the door looking exhausted, "Sorry, forgot there wasn't any food in," he said lighting another cigarette "how much was it?"

Red shook her head, "You're letting me stay, I can pay for this," even though she didn't have much money left now after buying it, she knew she'd have to find a job, "I got you one too, it's sitting in the kitchen."

Bigby gave her a small smile before heading through and she heard him get it out the fridge and rummage for a fork, Colin shot her a grin and waggled his eyebrows at her, "Want me to leave?" he mouthed and Red snorted and finished the last of her meal.

"So what's happening in Fabletown?" Colin asked Bigby as he sat in his chair and began to eat, putting his cigarette down "Snow didn't sound too happy earlier."

Bigby sighed, "There was…." He glanced at Red who gave him a look that said 'I'm-not-a-little-girl' "a head lying out in front of the building. Someone murdered a Fable."

Red gasped and shook her head, "Oh god, who was it?"

"We don't know yet, Snow and Bufkin are looking into it and then I'm gonna go look at her apartment. See if there's any clues as to why someone wanted her dead."

"First my Grams and now…this girl?" Red sighed "that's two Fables murdered in less than a day of each other."

"I'm gonna find who did it," Bigby said firmly, "and they're gonna suffer for what they've done."

Red suddenly got a whiff of something and she sniffed the air, ignoring Bigby and Colin's confused looks, standing up she looked at the door and frowned. "Who the hell is that?" she asked.

Bigby sniffed the air as well and then raised his eyebrows, "It's Snow," he said also getting up, "you were able to smell her?"

"I just got the scent of something," her now yellow eyes looked at him worryingly "is this my…wolf side coming out?"

"I think so," Bigby looked a little uneasy, "listen, how about you go hide, I haven't told Sn-"

There was a knock on the door, "Bigby, open up. I know who you have in there," Snow sounded annoyed and Red sighed as Bigby opened the door and a pissed off looking Snow White came through and frowned at her.

"Hey there," Red rubbed her arms uneasily, aware Snow could see the scratches, "been a while, huh?"

"Why didn't you report to the Business Office when you arrived?" Snow asked her, folding her arms, "Fables need to let us know when they're back in town."

Red frowned "I don't need to report to anyone," She said a little angrily and Bigby sensed a change in the air.

"I see that your eyes have changed colour," Snow said narrowing her eyes "and your grandmother hasn't returned from her visit to you. Care to explain?"

Taking a step forward, Red looked furious and her eyes got even lighter "Are you accusing me of something, Miss White?" she hissed.

"Alrigh' enough!" Bigby snapped stepping between the two women, "Red, calm it, Snow's on your side. Snow, she did report in to me and that's good enough, now how did you know she was here?"

"We found out who the girl was," Snow said looking away from Red "her name was Faith and she has an apartment in the Bronx with her husband. I looked in the mirror to see where you were and saw…Miss Hood and decided to come over rather than phone."

"Lucky us," Red muttered and Colin snorted making Snow glare at her.

"What's the address? I'll check it out in the morning and tell the husband," Bigby said, rubbing his face, "he needs to be notified."

Snow brought out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it over, "I'd rather you didn't wait till morning, the sooner he's told the better," she said sadly "it just delays the pain of him finding out."

"Bigby's hardly slept," Colin pointed out, "and its 3am, a couple of hours sleep for him isn't gonna make this girl any less dead."

"I'll go now," Bigby said tiredly, "thanks Snow, I'll tell you how it goes."

"Thank you Bigby, it means a lot," she raised an eyebrow at Colin, "I hope for your sake that you're going to return to the Farm, you haven't got a glamour on."

Colin ignored her and finished the rest of his Chinese noisily and Snow sighed, "Get this sorted fast Bigby," she said and Red knew she wasn't talking about the dead girl, "we have enough problems. You can find me in the Business Office when you're done."

Red waited until she had left before making an angry noise, "Who the hell does she think she is?" she fumed, "talking to me like that, last time I checked she was the Deputy Mayor's _Assistant_ not the Mayor."

"Obviously she still thinks she's royalty like the rest of the Woodlands," Colin muttered, "they don't care about the other _non-royalty_ Fables."

"She's just stressed out with this murder, and Crane doesn't exactly do a good job of running this place," Bigby sighed and then rubbed his face, "we better get some shut-eye, early start tomorrow."

"We?" Red asked a little confused.

Bigby nodded and sat back down in his chair, "You're eyes got even more yellow and I could smell the fight in you, this wolf side of you is coming out more and more," his eyes softened at her pained expression, "it's not your fault, Red, I'm gonna keep you safe and at the same time, hopefully teach you how to control that side of you."

"I suppose you're the best for the job," Red smiled although the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Bigby nodded and pointed to the bedroom, "Get some sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning."

Red nodded and then gave him a smile "I usually wake up more with some coffee," she hinted.

"I'll make sure there's coffee," he smiled closing his eyes, "night Red."

"More like morning," she joked and closed the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

"This coffee is actually okay," Red said taking a grateful sip as they walked down the street towards Faith and Prince Lawrence's apartment.

"You don't need to pretend to like it," Bigby said, lighting a cigarette "I don't even like it myself."

"I didn't want to offend you."

"So it's bad?"

"It's pretty bad."

They reached the building and Bigby glanced around, it was just another run down building on a dodgy street, he hated to think about poor Faith having to come back here after her job but suddenly a vile stench hit his nose and he stopped.

"Oh god," Red said in a disgusted tone, catching onto the same scent "what the hell is that smell?"

Bigby looked around and frowned "Something's not right here," he said walking towards the door and banging on it, "Lawrence, you in there?" he waited for a moment before taking a step back.

"Don't kick the door in!" Red hissed, "You'll get the Mundie's suspicious!"

Shooting her an annoyed look, Bigby sighed "So what do you propose we do?" he asked sarcastically, "sit and wait until his Highness opens the door?"

Red rolled her eyes but glanced at the window that was open a little, "Go through here," she said quickly and pushed it up. Bigby put a hand on her shoulder and she looked around to see a police car drive by.

"I'll give you a boost through," Bigby said quietly, and knelt down and clasped his hands. Red squeezed through the window and then stood up in the apartment, covering her nose and mouth at the disgusting smell. It was dark, dank and flies flew about, their buzzing louder in her ears then they were before.

Bigby came in after her and shut the window again, "Holy shit," he said walking over to the body that Red hadn't noticed, "I think this is Lawrence."

"Is he…dead?" Red asked hesitantly not wanting to do nearer.

"I don't know," Bigby said looking around at the apartment, "but we need to figure out what happened here."


	3. A Familiar Face

While Bigby looked around the apartment, Red looked at some of the photos on the wall and sighed sadly, they looked so happy. "So any ideas why someone would want her dead?" Red asked him as she glanced around.

"No idea yet, could be something easy to explain like a fight with her pimp or an unsatisfied customer but this whole beheading has got me stumped," Bigby admitted, he knelt down and looked at a bloodstain on the floor, "this blood pattern doesn't match…it's like something got moved."

"Probably the bed," Red said walking behind him and looking at what he thought was a cupboard, "I had one of these in…my old apartment."

She pulled the handle and the bed came down and matched the blood pattern on the floor with the splatter on the side of the bed. As the bed came down a letter dropped onto the floor and Bigby picked it up, "It's addressed to Faith," he said quietly and opened it up, "from Lawrence, '_Faith, I never meant to hurt you and I hate that I have. This was for the best, I love you with all my heart – Your Devoted Lawrence'."_

"He really loved her," Red said quietly looking back at Lawrence, "it's just so sad."

While Bigby continued to look around, Red went over and looked down at Lawrence. He had a bullet hole in his chest and bloodied wrists and as she looked over the table next to him, she seen an empty bottle of alcohol with a bottle of pills, "We're really hard to kill," she murmured and leaned into him to try and see if he had anything in his pockets.

"…_Faith?"_

Letting out a shriek, she backed away with her heart thudding as Lawrence coughed weakly. "He-he's alive!" she said in disbelief to Bigby, who came over looking surprised, "shouldn't we get help?"

"Go phone Swineheart, tell him to come around here now," Bigby told her as he helped Lawrence sit up "then get some water, poor guys dehydrated."

As she waited for the doctor to pick up, she watched as Bigby and Lawrence exchanged words and talked about something, the phone clicked as Swineheart answered and she quickly explained what they had found. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he had said before hanging up.

"Swineheart is on his way," Red said as she headed into the kitchen and ran a glass under the cold tap, "shouldn't be too long."

"Good, I don't want to move him," Bigby took the glass off of her and helped Lawrence to take a sip.

The young prince took a grateful drink and leaned back, "Th-thank you," he said weakly "I thought I'd be dead by now."

"If we hadn't stopped by you probably would be," Bigby said standing back and looking at him, "why did you want to kill yourself?"

Lawrence sighed and swirled the water in the cup "I'm useless…I used to be a prince, I used to be somebody and now… now I'm just a waste of space that's bringing Faith down," he looked up and Red saw regret and guilt in his eyes, "she has to do…_terrible _things to earn money. It shouldn't have to be that way for her, she deserves more."

Red watched as Bigby stayed silent: would he tell Lawrence about Faith?

Before anything else could be said, there was a sharp knocking on the door and after getting a nod off of Bigby, Red went and opened it. Snow White stood looking unimpressed when she seen her and Red wasn't too excited about seeing this particular fable either.

"Miss Hood," Snow said coolly, "I'm surprised to see you here."

Red didn't answer her and instead shot a glare at her back as she walked into the room. "Oh my god," Snow covered her mouth when she seen the state that Lawrence was in, "Has Swineheart been phoned?"

"He's on his way over," Bigby nodded, "Red and I got here just in time."

"Yes, Miss Hood seems to be in all the right places these day," Snow frowned a little before turning to the other woman, "You should go, this is official Fabletown business," Snow said firmly to Red, "and you are just a civilian. Bigby and I will take over here."

Red rolled her eyes at her, "Whatever, I'll see you later Bigby."

"Thank you for today," Bigby smiled a little at her "you've been helpful."

She returned his smile quickly and then left the apartment, as she stepped outside she could hear Bigby and Snow arguing quietly inside thanks to her enhanced hearing. Red felt anger fill her as she walked down the street, Snow acted like she was this evil being and couldn't be trusted and she didn't know why…unless?

Red shook her head firmly "_Calm down," _she thought to herself as she crossed the street "_I can handle this. I need too."_

It had been two days since Grams had been murdered and it killed her inside what had happened but at least she didn't have the Mundie police to worry about… not anymore. She just needed to keep it together for a few more days and then she could leave and not have to worry about this, she just hoped Bigby or the Business Office would know something about curing her.

She spotted a small café with a notice wanting a waitress and stepped inside: Bigby wasn't rich and she wanted to help out with the bills if she was going to be staying there. A surly looking woman was standing behind the counter with a coffee machine behind her, "What do you want?" she asked her suspiciously "I ain't got nothing fancy to steal."

_"__Do I really look like a thief?" _Red cleared her throat "I see from the ad in the window you're needing a waitress," although she was already regretting coming in, "has the position been filled?"

"I don't need your sort in here girlie!" she snapped standing up "I want someone who will get on with the work and not flirt and bat her eyelashes to get what she wants, you look like you'll just-"

"Woah, woah, woah," a male voice said behind her, "Mother Hubbard, is that anyway to talk to a lovely young woman?"

Red turned and raised an eyebrow as she seen who was talking, "You shut up Horner, you're more trouble than anything!"

Jack put his hand around Red and guided her out the café, "Well, you have a nice day now you bitter old crone!" he called giving her a cheeky smile, as they stepped outside Red pushed his hand off her but he still smiled "Don't be offended, her new boyfriend ran off with a younger woman and she's still not over it."

"Funny how betrayal can't easily be forgiven," Red said coldly, "but I guess that's just us women."

Sighing, Jack put a hand on his heart and gave her sad look "Red, my dear, I was a young and foolish boy who didn't realize how good a woman I had until I lost her," he stuck out his bottom lip and sniffed "Can you ever forgive me?"

Once upon a time, that would have made her laugh and she would have forgiven him for forgetting to buy something or arguing over which TV show to watch but after he cheated on her with Briar Rose, Red couldn't forgive him. "Go take a dive down the witching well Jack," she snapped "and just leave me alone."

She began to walk away but heard him walk after her, "C'mon Red, it's been years since I've seen you and I've been worried," she heard seriousness in his voice "You're eyes are different and you look tired as hell. Plus, you're Grams hasn't come back and everyone's worried about her and asking where-"

"People are asking about her?" Red couldn't help herself as she stopped and turned to face him "She's went on holiday…that's it."

Jack shrugged "According to the butcher, she wasn't planning any holiday and he's apparently going to the business office to report her officially missing."

"Why?" Red's voice got higher as she began to panic: this was messing up her plan. "She only worked in the shop doing the bills, why is he so worried about her?"

"Well, that wasn't all she was doing," Jack raised an eyebrow "apparently they had gotten close."

Red ran a hand through her hair, "I should go talk to him, make him see that-that nothing's wrong," she noticed his intense stare, "what? Nothing is wrong."

"I've known you too long to know when you're worried," Jack frowned and folded his arms, "What's up with you Red, you seem on edge about something."

Biting her lip, she couldn't believe she was considering telling Jack everything but she stopped herself, "I'm just sick of everyone getting their noses into my business," she said angrily "why do you think I left?"

"Red! Wait-" Jack called out but Red marched down the street away from him, holding onto the anger inside of her as she preferred that to being completely terrified of everyone else finding out the truth.


	4. Favourite Watering Hole

As Red walked down the street back towards the woodlands, she got a whiff of a familiar scent and stopped and frowned: Bigby must be somewhere nearby. Heading towards the smell, she spotted the figure of Bigby lying on the ground holding his head. "Oh fuck, Bigby are you okay?" she called out, running up to him.

"I'll be fine…those damn assholes won't be when I'm finished with them though," he growled as he sat up stiffly.

Red looked around but didn't see anyone hanging about or running off, although there was the faint smell of cigars and something sweet in the air but she couldn't recognise them. "You mean to tell me someone beat you up?" she helped him to stand and looked over him worriedly.

"Two against one, damn Tweedles," Bigby hissed and he held a hand against his ribs, "I went to Toad's after Swineheart collected Lawrence and one of them was in the Woodsman's flat, I chased him here but I didn't manage to get anything out of him before the other one showed up. I just know they've got something to with this."

"Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee?" Red frowned "I thought they were just delivery boys?"

Bigby shook his head, "They gave that up years ago, and apparently they're private investigators now and pretty tight lipped about who they work for."

"So why would they be at the Woodsman's flat?" Red was confused now "What's he got to do with Faith?"

"That's where she was the night she died," Bigby made a face "she was a…_working_ girl and Woody was a client."

Red sighed "Sounds like this isn't going to be an easy case," she cupped Bigby's cheek and shook her head, "you're bleeding quite badly, we should go clean you up."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Bigby raised an eyebrow at her, "by the way, how did you know I was here?"

Fighting against a blush she dropped her hand and averted his eyes, "I could…I could smell you," she said awkwardly "and I just…well, I just followed my nose."

"And what do I smell like?"

Red looked at him and saw he was smiling faintly at her, "Like cigarette smoke and whiskey," she said returning his smile "no one else smokes that shit brand."

"Despite being the sheriff I don't get paid a lot," he snorted "this shit brand is all I can afford."

They began to walk out of the alley and out towards the street where Bigby stopped and stretched a little, "So is Lawrence gonna be okay?" Red asked him, "He wasn't looking too hot when I was ordered to leave."

Bigby shrugged "Swineheart will do what he can, hopefully the kid pulls through," he looked sad all of a sudden "I didn't tell him about Faith, I thought it would push him over the edge and he was already in a bad way."

"I think you made the right choice there," Red put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a little, "so what's your next move?"

"Well, it's clear that Lawrence didn't kill her," Bigby held out his hand for a cab "so now I need to go find out what Woody was up too last night, he was pretty pissed off when she stuck his axe in his head."

Red raised her eyebrows "She axed him in the head?" she asked in disbelief as a cab slowed down and came to a stop in front of them, "That girl had some balls."

Bigby nodded "I'm heading to the Trip Trap, Toad says that's Woody's usual haunt, you wanting to come along?"

"You sure about that?" Red asked rolling her eyes "I am just a civilian after all and this is official Fabletown business."

"Well, after what you've been through I'm putting you into protective custody," Bigby held the door open for her "so I need to keep you close for your own protection. Besides that nose of yours could come in handy."

Smiling at him, she nodded and hopped into the cab and Bigby got in next to her. After telling the driver where they wanted to go, Bigby leaned back in the seat and rubbed his head. "Must cost you a fortune paying for cabs all the time," Red commented "you should have a car or something."

"If I had the money to get a car, do you think I'd be in that small apartment with a pig for a roommate," Bigby sighed before catching the amused look on Red's face, "I mean Colin of course, not you."

"Good to know," Red smiled but she grew serious "I'm actually looking for a job, I mean I need money and if I'll be staying with you…I wanna help out with the bills."

"Don't rush into it Red," Bigby said giving her a concerned look, "You've just lost your Grams and been through hell, just take it easy."

Red bit her lip "I just don't want to be a burden on you," she said quietly "especially when you've been so good to me."

"You could never be a burden."

They stayed silent before Bigby sighed "Snow wants you to come down to the Business Office soon," he said frowning when he seen her stiffen "she's got some questions about your Grams."

"What the hell has it got to do with her?" Red snapped "I don't have to answer any of her damn questions!"

She hated the way Bigby was looking at her and she wished she hadn't of snapped "You show up on my doorstep scratched and bruised telling me you've been changed into a wolf and someone killed your Grandmother," he said firmly "I'm sorry Red but you do have to answer some questions. I'm surprised the Mundies haven't pulled you in for questioning."

"Can we not do this right now," she said pleadingly, "look, I'll talk to you about it but I don't wanna talk to her. I'll just lose my temper and probably do something stupid like punch her or something."

Bigby let out a sigh but nodded "Fine, once we handle the Woodsman we'll go to my office and fill out a statement."

Red felt a little relieved and as they continued on to the Trip Trap she began to think about what she was going to say to Bigby, she had to be careful or else-

"That'll be eight dollars," the cab driver said in a bored tone.

Bigby handed over the money and they both got out, the bar was situated on a street that looked a little dodgy and Red pulled her jacket closer to her. She was just glad that the sheriff was with her. "So, this is the Woodsman's favourite watering hole?" she asked looking down at the dark door, it was down a flight of stairs and if they hadn't been looking for it she was sure they would have just walked by it.

"According to Toad."

"Maybe I should go in first?" Red grabbed his arm stopping him from coming in, "Scope out the place and see what people have to say?"

Bigby frowned at her "I'm not comfortable with that, we'll go in together in case something happens."

"I'm asking for ten minutes tops," she raised an eyebrow, "people are more likely to talk to me then you. I grew up with them, Grams and I weren't from the Woodlands and I wasn't a princess. Trust me on this."

He thought for a moment before reluctantly nodding, "Fine, but ten minutes and then I'm coming in."

Red smiled at him before walking down the stairs and opening the door, as she walked in she realized how dead it was with only a woman and man at the bar. No one was playing pool or darts or even sitting drinking with friends. Looked like business hadn't picked up yet. They gave her a suspicious look as she walked up, "Well, well, if it isn't Little Red Riding Hood," the man said, he had one eye that was milky white and a scar on his face, "I thought you moved outta Fabletown?"

"I did but I'm back now," she said sitting at the bar, "and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"I remember you," the woman said looking at her "you and your grandma stayed opposite me in the Bronx. You used to go with Jack didn't you?"

Cringing at the memory, she nodded "Your name is…Holly? Right?"

Holly narrowed her eyes, "Word is you've shacked up with the big bad wolf? That true?"

"Just till I get on my feet," she raised an eyebrow "and no, I'm not 'shacked' up with him. I figured he owed me after eating me and my Grams."

The guy laughed "From the Bronx to the Woodlands, you're doing all right Princess Red."

"Gren, leave the girl alone, her Grandma's missing remember," Holly shook her head, "what can we do for ya sweetie?"

"I need to find the Woodsman…I…I need his help," she looked down and made her voice sad, "he helped me once and I was hoping he would again."

Holly and Gren shared a look and when she glanced up she seen Gren give Holly the tiniest shake of his head, "Haven't seen him lately hon' and I've no idea where he is. Might wanna try his flat."

"Not like he's in any position to help you Princess, he's scrounging around like the rest of us," Gren took a swig of his drink "might wanna try the Business Office and see if that bitch Snow White can get you an appointment."

Before Red could answer the door opened and she glanced behind her to see Bigby walk in smoking a cigarette, the tension in the bar heightened and she just hoped he would behave himself.

Raising an eyebrow at Holly, he dropped the cigarette on the floor and stood on it "Any chance of a drink?" he asked.

"I don't want any trouble sheriff," Holly said coldly "so don't bother making any."

"I'll have a Midas Gold," Bigby said sitting next to Gren who tightened his grip on his glass, "make that two, the young lady looks like she needs a drink."

As Holly got two bottles out of the little fridge under the bar, Gren looked at Bigby with a disgusted look on his face, "So have you seen the Woodsman around Gren?" Bigby asked "He's a big, flannel wearing shitbag. Hard to miss."

Gren shook his head "Lotta stools in this place, don't know why you have to sit here."

"But this one is right next to you, how could I resist?"

Red shot him a warning look, "Thanks for the drink Sheriff, awful _nice _of you," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Anytime Red."

Holly folded her arms and scowled at Red, as if she blamed her for Bigby's presence in her bar. "So you know where the Woodsman is Holly?" the sheriff asked her, taking a drink "I need to talk to him about something."

"Who?"

Bigby was starting to look irritated "Harbouring a fugitive is gonna get you into as much trouble as he is in Holly, this is serious. You could lose everything."

"Look sheriff, I really wanna help you and your little sidekick here, but I don't know where the fuck he is," Holly walked over and leaned into Bigby over the bar "so kindly get the fuck outta my bar."

"I know you're lying."

Red got off her seat, "Look, let's not get into a fight, we can come back another time-"

The sound of a toilet flushing interrupted her and she seen Holly give a worried look to the back room while Bigby finished the rest of his drink and locked his eyes on the door. They could hear whistling as footsteps advanced towards them, "Holly, you're outta paper towels," the door opened and the Woodsman came out and looked around, "just used the last…"

He and Bigby's eyes met and he froze on the spot. He looked to Holly and then to Red with surprise but didn't say anything as he pulled out a stool and took a seat at the bar.

"Hello Woody," Bigby grinned "I've been looking all over for you."


End file.
